


Jack and the Beanstalk

by Itsquiettime



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, it's cute I'm sorry, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark spoke up from his spot on the floor “This is literally Jack and the Beanstalk.  This is how it actually ended.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and the Beanstalk

Jack just wanted to edit. That’s it.  That’s all he was asking out of his two partners.  

All he had to do was finish the one video and he could go join them in their game.  As a crash and a screech came from somewhere in the house, Jack came to the realization that he just wasn’t going to get anything done with his house in chaos. 

Sighing, he pushed away from his desk after saving and stormed to the door to yell at Danny and Mark to shut up for two minutes of their lives.  All he wanted was silence for two minutes.  That was it.

As he swung the door open, he heard a battle cry quickly followed by a loud voice, “YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH, FUZZ BUCKET.  THE LEPRECHAUN SHALL BE MINE!” 

Jack popped his head out of the office gingerly, terrified of flying projectiles soaring down the hallway. 

“HAH.  THE MIGHTY MUSTACHE SASS DARE OPPOSES ME?!?!” 

“YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS AT AN END, FUZZ.” 

“COME AT ME, SASS.  I CAN HANDLE YOU.” 

The two idiots where standing at each end of the hallway with the office and Jack dead center between them. 

This wouldn’t be much of a problem normally, but they had nerf guns trained on each other and looked to be in some sort of face off. 

“Guys?” 

Mark was quick to run to him, guns still trained on Danny, “Don’t worry, fair Irishman.  I will save you from your prison.” 

“Wh-“ 

“The leprechaun is MINE!” Danny argued, walking toward Mark and Jack, who was trying to scoot back into the office and avoid the inevitable. 

“THE FUZZ.  IT CHARGES IN ANGER.” Mark screamed, firing the nerf gun at Danny who began firing back while trying to dodge the barrage of bullets being hurtled his way. 

Jack just stood in the office, having no idea how to react or how to handle himself in the situation he found himself in.  

Finally, a bullet smacked Mark in the chest and he dropped his guns.  He pressed his palms to his “wound” and fell to his knees.  He groaned and said “I have failed you… my sweet leprechaun.” He coughed and fell to the floor, arms flung out and tongue lolling out of his mouth.  

Jack just rubbed his temples and sighed. 

Danny ran over to cup Jack’s face in his hands, bringing his head up to stare into his eyes. “I believe my reward is a kiss from my fair beauty.” 

Jack broke away and bent to run a hand through Mark’s hair, leaving Danny to be offended.  

Before Danny could react, Jack snatched Mark’s forgotten nerf gun from the floor, spun around, and shot his partner in the chest. 

Danny gasped dramatically, clutching his chest “My sweet, sweet, leprechaun.  How could you?  I thought we… I thought we…” he fell to the floor and spread out starfish style, trying to hide his giggles. 

Mark spoke up from his spot on the floor “This is literally Jack and the Beanstalk.  This is how it actually ended.” 

Jack, not saying a word, turned and shot Mark again. 


End file.
